After the Show was Over
by kkimberly49
Summary: While working together Fitz & Olivia chemistry turns into love. An Olitz holiday that explores what happened when the show ended.


**A/N-Hi guys I am back. Before you read this know that this is one of two of my Holiday stories. I have never written a Terry fiction, and this one is still Olitz with the use of Terry. It allowed me to write freely. I hope that you are able to enjoy.**

Tonight, was the night. She had been previewing her new Broadway play American Son. When she finished her hit show she had planned to take a break. She needed a break. Between the grueling work schedule along with the demands of life it was hard at times, but when she read the script, she knew that the man upstairs had a different plan for her.

As Olivia sat in her dressing room enjoying her last moments of solitude before her emotional night began her mind drifted. First to her two children who were her world. Then to the man that she could never shake no matter how much she tried.

Tonight, they would be reunited, and she knew that the world was waiting for the proof. They talked all the time, but between projects and family it didn't leave either of them a lot of time to talk lately.

She moved to her sofa and hopped on Twitter for a couple of minutes before she headed out. She immediately saw a picture of her and Fitz when they went to Marcus's destination wedding. She immediately smiled.

 **Flashback**

Olivia arrived on the island for a much-needed adults' vacation. She was fortunate. She had worked for a woman who supported her personal and professional decisions. She had co-stars who had become her extended family. In addition to vacationing together for a couple of days they were here to celebrate one of their own tying the knot.

She was happy for Marcus. She knew what it was like to be in love and be married. Hopefully for him it was to the same partner.

When she met her husband, she thought she had found her soul mate. She knew that wasn't the case the moment she was opposite Fitzgerald Grant. He brought out a side of her that she didn't know existed. She was always so buttoned up and polished. With him she was just that girl from the Bronx.

During the filming of the show both tried to pretend that the attraction was nothing more than good chemistry. They both knew better.

It wasn't until her boss announced that she was ready to end the show that she felt like she needed to think about what she wanted the next chapter of her life to look like.

A month after she found out about the show, she began to seriously consider the offers that came across her desk. One night after a long day of shooting is how she found her next project. Professionally she was set. Personally, was another story.

She was about to leave for the day when Fitz walked into her trailer. " _You ready to leave?"_

She nodded

" _I haven't been on set a lot. I just thought I would take a moment to check in with you."_

" _I'm doing well..."_

" _How are Nnamdi and the kids doing?"_

" _Everyone is doing well. Nnamdi is busy with his projects. The kids are growing like weeds. Isa is a miniature me, and I haven't figured out if that is a good thing yet. Caleb is just a quiet little thing. He like his things. Both are smart as a whip, and I couldn't be more blessed."_

Fitz laughed at her, _"They say we always get it back when we have kids. Anna gives me hell every chance she gets, but I love it. She keeps me honest. Tess is more like her mom. She does her thing and likes to remain in the shadow."_

Olivia smiled and nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment before Fitz said, " _There is another reason that I came by your trailer. Although it won't be released to the media, I don't want you to hear it from anyone else."_

Olivia grew worried and she turned and faced Fitz, _"You are scaring me."_

" _I'm sorry. No need to be scared. I assure you that everyone is doing fine."_

Olivia released a breath she just realized she was holding.

" _I just wanted you to know that Jane & I decided to divorce. We just decided that we are better friends. We have outgrown each other as husband and wife, but she is my dear friend and mother to my beautiful girls. She has moved on some time ago. It wasn't a secret that she was keeping, and I want her to explore what she has without it being scandalous. I think we both know that I have feelings for you, but I love you too much to make your life difficult."_

She climbed in his lap and he just held her. At some point she began to cry. Fitz whispered, _"Don't cry. Live your life Liv. I didn't tell you this to hurt you."_

She looked at him, _"I know you didn't and before you came here, I have been thinking about what I want. Deep down I know what I want, but I am scared."_

Fitz put his forehead against hers _, "I'm always going to be your friend. You can't get rid of me if you tried. Just know that."_

Olivia looked him in the eyes, " _Wait for me…"_

" _Forever…"_

" _Are you going to be able to make it to Marcus's wedding?"_

Fitz nodded

" _Good, I think some time away is what I need._

A couple of months later they arrived on the island. Olivia looked at her co-stars as her brothers and sisters. They protected her when she was dating her husband, when she got married, and through each of her pregnancies, and now as she navigated her feelings for Fitz.

The girls were relaxing by the pool. Quinn could tell that Olivia had a lot on her mind, and she had a feeling she knew what most of it or who it concerned.

Quinn grabbed her hand, " _Sometimes we think we have life figured out. That is when God laughs at us the most. I know that you are conflicted, and I know that you thought that you would be married to Nnamdi for the rest of your life. Maybe you will, but if not then you are still the same Olivia that we know and love. Don't decide because you think it is what everyone else wants. Make a decision that will make you happy and allow you to continue to be the Olivia we know and love. To be the best mom to your babies."_

Ironically before she came to Mexico she broke down and talked to her mom. She wasn't surprised that her mom had an idea of what was going on, but she was surprised that her mom was so supportive. She expected her to be disappointed. She was none of that. It reminded Olivia that a mother's love is unconditional and never wavering.

After a nice chat with the ladies she headed to her room. After a nice, long shower she slipped into something comfortable before walking down the hall. She didn't have to knock because a key was slipped under her door shortly after their arrival.

When she walked in, she walked around the corner to a site that would be etched in her mind forever. Fitz was laying in the bed. The only thing he had on was a pair of pajama bottoms. She stared at his defined chest. She walked over to him and climbed in his lap.

Fitz had to admit that he was shocked, but he enjoyed being this close to her. While they shared what looked like a lot of tender moments on the show it was nothing compared to now when it was just the two of them. He was content, and for the first time he allowed himself to hope that they would be more than friends. It was what he wanted, but he loved her too much to vocalize those thoughts.

She finally looked him in the eyes and did something that she had thought about doing for some time. She leaned in and kissed him. It was the defining moment in their relationship. It helped Olivia realized what she wanted, and what she needed.

When she finally pulled away, she leaned against his forehead. _"I want us, but I need time."_

" _Then take all the time you need. I promise you I am not going anywhere."_

" _You promised me a first date to remember when I was ready."_

" _I did…"_

" _I don't want to wait…"_

" _Consider it handled…."_

Olivia laughed.

They ended up spending the night in his room talking, watching movies, and discussing what the future held.

The next day Fitz set out to take Olivia on a first date to remember. He showed up to her room with an arrangement of flowers that featured the laelia orchids. He knew that she loved orchids, and this orchid was one that was found in Mexico.

Olivia smiled, _"They are beautiful. I can't believe you remembered me talking about my favorite flower."_

" _There is not much you have said to me that I don't remember…"_

Olivia leaned up and pecked his lips.

He grabbed her hand. " _You ready to be swept off your feet."_

" _Give it all you got…"_

Fitz had arranged for transportation to pick them up. After a little more than an hour they pulled up to their destination.

Olivia looked at Fitz _, "I haven't forgotten about the romance, but I know that the key to your heart is an enjoyable day outside. Something that you don't get to do as much since the show made you extra famous."_

Olivia laughed, " _You know me so well…"_

" _Not yet but I hope to get there."_

Fitz helped her out of the car. She had dressed comfortably like he asked with a bathing suit under her clothes. A guide came out and met them. Olivia learned that Fitz had customized their day at Rio Secreto.

She learned that they were at a natural reserve, but what made this was so special was **"crystal museum** ". It was an underground river that was adorned with stunning stalactites and glittering minerals.

They would get there but Fitz had other plans for them first. Olivia was surprised when they went around a corner and there were bikes waiting for them.

Fitz had arranged for them to go on an adventure. It was called the Rio Secreto Wild Tour. The pair spent the day enjoying the ancient caves and the underworld. They rode on the bike, walked, and went snorkeling.

It was a day that she wouldn't soon forget. It was an experience that she was happy that she got to enjoy with him. From the company to the excursions to the food it was perfect, and Fitz had hired a photographer to catch it all for them.

They had made it back to the resort where the ladies quickly made their way to Olivia's room to help her get ready for dinner, and to find out how their day went.

Olivia tried to relay the day, but there were just too many moments. She finally stopped trying. She looked at them and said _, "I made a mistake. I believe he is my soul mate."_

Abby grabbed her hand, _"You didn't make a mistake. Life happened. It sounds like you plan to change when you get back."_

Olivia smiled _, "Yes…"_

" _You have our full support and you know your secrets are safe with us."_

The rest of the ladies nodded before hugging Olivia and helping her to finish getting ready.

Fitz was in shock when he knocked on the door.

Olivia had decided on a one-shoulder black metallic lace dress. She had paired the dress with a pair of Amilia metallic faux leather sandals and an Alessandra mesh box clutch. Quinn had straightened her hair and she had parted it down the middle.

" _Wow…"_

Olivia blushed, _"Wow, as in good?"_

" _Wow as in great. I am one lucky man."_

" _Maybe I am the lucky one."_

" _That's debatable. We can go Dutch."_

Olivia laughed

" _You ready…"_

Olivia nodded. Fitz waved at the ladies who were still in Olivia's room. They came to the door and took a couple of pictures for them to have before they left.

The couple chatted until they pulled up to the restaurant. He decided on Fred's House. He had reserved them a private cabana outside. He knew that Olivia loved being outside every chance she got. The manager had honored her promise of giving them a corner cabana for privacy.

Unlike the show she wasn't a big drinker, but tonight she was in the mood for a glass of wine. She felt like she needed to celebrate and enjoy this moment. You can never do anything once again.

Fitz was more than happy to oblige her.

Olivia decided to indulge and ordered Lobster Macheroni. Fitz went with the Fred's combination which was an eight-ounce Alaskan King crab, eight ounces of jumbo shrimp, and an eight-ounce Angus Tenderloin. It was served with grill carrots and topped with Greek yogurt and sherry sauce.

Olivia picked off his plate and the couple spent the evening enjoying each other. They were too stuffed for dessert. They weren't ready for the night to end so they decided walk down to the beach.

When they got to the beach Fitz took his jacket off and laid it on the sand. Olivia then got down between his legs.

They just sat there for awhile and enjoyed the scenery around them.

Fitz decided to address the elephant in the room, _"Nothing has to change Liv. Today has been amazing, and I won't soon forget it, but there is no pressure I promise you."_

Olivia turned around and looked him in the eye, " _I know and that is why this decision is easy, because there is no pressure. You have allowed me the space and time I needed to do what was right not only for me but for the kids. I want you so bad right now, but before we take that step, I want to be yours. Even if everything is not finalized, I need to make sure that my heart belongs only to you."_

Fitz leaned in and kissed her like she was made of glass. When he pulled back, he whispered, " _When you are ready let me know. I love you. I am in love with you. Who you are and what you are is what I want, and that includes your children. Don't rush anything. I am not going anywhere. Remember, I am an old man."_

Olivia leaned back into him, " _I've worked with you for the last seven years. There is nothing old about you."_

Nothing more was said. The rest of the trip was fun-filled. They spent time with their friends, enjoyed the wedding, and found every spare moment to spend time with each other. They knew once they left the island, they both had a lot on their plate.

 **End Flashback**

That trip had brought a lot of clarity in her life. She had returned home and talked with her husband. To her surprise he wasn't mad. He hadn't met another woman, but he felt like they more friends than spouses at this point. He didn't regret their time together. She gave him the courage to pursue his passion after football.

She decided to come clean about Fitz. She was honest about everything. She knew it hurt to hear that she was in love with someone else, and he admitted that it hurt. He also knew that Fitz loved their kids, and he had no doubt that they would marry in the future. He knew his children would be well taken care of. He knew they would be fine, and he assured Olivia they would be.

After taking some time apart they came together with their lawyers and ironed out every detail. It was easy because they were great friends.

It had always been a mystery to the media why they married in Idaho. What they didn't know was they maintained residence there. They filed for divorce there uncontested. The process went without a hitch and six weeks later she was a divorced woman. They called in some favors and were told that they could keep it off the books for six months.

They were grateful for that time. Fortunately, the kids were adjusting. With their careers the kids were used to not seeing them together all the time.

She had informed the girls but asked them to keep it a secret from Fitz. When she found a home in New York to settle into for the foreseeable future due to the play and other projects she finally had the courage to sit down and talk with her dad. She was a daddy's girl, and she hated the thought he would be disappointed in her. She knew how much he loved her mom, and the fact that she divorced made her feel like she had failed her parents.

Once she sat down and talked with him, she learned a lot about herself. Mainly that she needed to relax her own standards. No one wants to fail at anything, but human nature dictates that it will happen.

The only way she was letting anyone down was by not standing in her truth. By not being truly happy. She was too guarded. She had made some mistakes that had hurt her physically and emotionally when she was in college. She promised herself that she wouldn't go down that path again, and she hadn't. What she had done was become too rigid, and that was going to change.

She had done the work and was proud of the changes that she had made. She was more than ready for the next chapter in her life. Now she just hoped that Fitz had really waited for her.

She had wasted enough time day dreaming. It was time to get ready. She received a message that the red carpet was about to open.

Before it was time to head up, she decided to peek. As she looked out the door, she realized how excited she was about tonight. She knew it was cliché to hear an actor say this was their passion project or something that was near and dear to their heart. She really meant it. This project was emotional, and when it was over, she would need a moment to recover.

It was going to be a special night. Just as she was about to head in something stopped her dead in her tracks. He was here. They had not seen each other since Marcus's wedding, and their schedules didn't leave them a lot of time to talk. He was in his own Broadway play, but he promised her he would show up. She knew the fans were waiting. What they didn't know was they weren't the only ones. To see him here and one of the first ones to get ready to walk the carpet did something to her. She had a good feeling about the night.

She had given it her all tonight, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. Tonight, she was ready to party. She made sure that she had selected a gown that showed off all her assets.

The night was everything she asked for and more. Being there with her friends and family was everything. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day.

When she saw Fitz at the party, she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous for the first time to be in his presence, but when he hugged her it all went away. They took their customary pictures that the fans were waiting on.

Before they separated Olivia said, " _Can we talk later?"_

Fitz nodded, " _Always…"_

Before Fitz left the party, Olivia texted him the address of her apartment and what time she would be home.

They arrived at her penthouse at the same time. Olivia went and changed clothes. When she came out she put on a pot of tea for them to enjoy.

Over tea the pair caught up with each other and enjoyed being back in each other's presence. Olivia was waiting for the right moment to tell Fitz about the divorce.

It finally came when he asked if Nnamdi was okay. He had only stayed a short time at the party.

Olivia looked at him, " _He is fine. He only came to keep the press at bay."_

Fitz looked at her confused, " _Why, the two of you are rarely seen together?"_

" _Yeah, but it is opening night. We didn't want to deal with the noise, and there will be a lot of noise to deal with in the coming months?"_

Fitz's faced changed from concern to confusion, " _What's wrong Liv? I feel like you are keeping something from me. I told you we would always be friends."_

She climbed in his lap, " _What if I want more?"_

Fitz looked at her _, "Clarify what you mean as in more?"_

" _I mean I want to be yours if you still want me?"_

" _What about your husband?"_

" _He is my ex-husband?"_

Fitz jumped up out of the chair like it was on fire. He went to the window to try and catch his breath. He was unsure if he was hearing the right thing.

When he turned around Olivia was standing in front of him.

" _I meant what I said when we were in Mexico. When I got home Nnamdi and I sat down and talked. We both agreed that we are great friends, and we will never regret the time we spent together, but that we want more."_

Fitz whispered, " _Does he know how I feel?"_

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"He knows how we feel about each other, and it hurt him of course, but he was relieved to know it was you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because he knows that you love me, and more importantly he knows you love the kids. He knows you will treat them well, and never cause a problem for him."_

Fitz finally looked her in the eye, _"Of course I wouldn't. He is their dad. I will treat them like they are my own, but they will always be his children."_

" _Another reason why I feel in love with you."_

Fitz walked over and caressed her face, _"This is what you want?"_

" _Yes, you are what I want. Nnamdi and I are only wearing our wedding bands in public until the play ends in January. The divorce has been final for a little bit, and we are both happy. The kids are adjusting, and we plan to try to keep residences that are close to each other."_

" _I like that. Does he need me to do anything?"_

"Just continue to be you."

He leaned down and kissed Olivia. She felt every peck, every lick, every swipe of his tongue in and around her mouth. She felt all of him, and knew that he was releasing the restraint that he had when it came to her. She thought she felt his love and care before, but she realized in just this one kiss that she was in for one hell of a ride. One that she couldn't wait to get on.

When Fitz finally pulled back, _"I waited for you. I'm in love with you Liv. I have come to realize you are the love of my life, and I want to do this thing call life with you. Will you do be the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"_

Olivia looked him in the eyes, " _I love you too Fitz so much. You make me happy and along with the kids I realize you complete me, and that is all that matters. I am ready for this chapter in our lives. I would be more than honored to be your girlfriend."_

She leaned back in and pecked his lips, **"I need you to take me to bed, and then afterwards we can discuss where we are going to go from here including how we are going to spend the holidays.**

Fitz picked her up bridal style, _"So bossy Olivia Pope…."_

" _You like it…"_

"No, I love it, but I am about to show you who the real boss is behind closed doors…."

 **A/N-This is going to be my Olitz Christmas story. A couple more chapters will be added to it throughout the month.**


End file.
